Shock
by Randomness-Is-My-Specialty
Summary: The boy's are shocked one Saturday morning, when Kendall gets an unexpected visit. Suddenly a secret is revealed about Kendall's past and James doesn't believe he can accept it. Kames.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur Note:

Random: HI! I'm not dead! I swear! Okay I know I shouldn't put this up but don't worry it's only a two-shot, hopefully, and the next chapter is going to be significantly shorter. Another reason, I need to tell all the people who read my other stories that it might be awhile. School just started for m and it's a little hectic so be patient please. I will try to update quickly.

Hikaru: WARNINGS: Language and mentions of past M-preg. Nothing bad, no sex. And no beta! Sorry for grammar and spelling errors. She didn't think this really deserved a beta since it is only a two-shot.

Kaoru: DISCLAIMER: Random does not own anything but the story idea, so don't sue!

Random: It is just rated 'M' because of language and adult themes. There is not going to be sex. Okay! I hope you enjoy! And I will try to update soon, but no promises!

*READ READ READ*

It was well known that Kendall Knight has been around the block a few times, as the saying goes. Well…more than a few times. Okay fine! People called him a slut, man whore, whatever they wished to call the blond. He was a hormonal teen, it was only natural! His sexuality was also well known too. He played for both teams, but he seems to lean toward the same sex than the opposite. Kendall was even the first to lose his virginity out of the four. But no own knew that, thinking it had been James, until the green eyed boy told everyone his sexuality.

Now just because Kendall was considered a player, that didn't mean he was one. When the boy truly wanted a relationship, he worked for it. Because Kendall was a lot of things, but he wasn't a cheater. His relationship with Jo proved that. But once Jo moved and his broken heart had healed, he went right back to taking anyone that peeked his interest to his bed.

You know how women seemed to flock to James? Well Kendall was like the gay version of that. Men seemed to trail the blond wherever he went. They bought him chocolates, flowers, jewelry, one guy even named his dog after Kendall. It was like Kendall had teenage girls flocking him, not teenage boy's. And to be completely honest, it kinda creeped out the other three band members. They had been so used to Kendall getting attention from girls and what seemed like the very moment Kendall comes out he's, not only got the attention of girls, but guys too! It was insane.

Okay that's not true it creeped two out of the four out. The other one just got jealous. James Diamond, the ladies man of the group, was also bisexual. He didn't flaunt it like Kendall did. Very few people knew actually, but he liked it that way. Not many guys caught his attention, but when they did it was for a short time. But with Kendall, it's different. Actually, James doesn't even see Kendall's gender. He just sees the head strong, amazingly gorgeous, always-be-there-for-your-friends blond haired, green eyed person that was Kendall. He fell for what Kendall stood for and the beautiful person that he was.

So yes, it made James just a tinzy bit mad when Kendall would flirt with others.

And it was because of that jealousy that ultimately caused James to confess his feelings.

Kendall had been flirting with some dude who had decided to sit down on the side of the lounge chair the blond had been stretched out on, ideally rubbing his hand up and down Kendall's shine, never going to high. James had growled softly at the sight. It was one he'd seen before, many a time, and one he wanted to stop, many a time. But he was too scared, worried that it would ruin the relationship he already had with Kendall.

And then, the douche decided to take that moment to run his hand up under Kendall's swim trunks and rub at the smooth skin underneath. Kendall's eyes fluttered and that's all it took for James to snap.

James growled so loud it scared Tyler out of his hiding spot. He stomped over to the out-of-it couple and shoved the unfortunate soul off the lounge chair, straddled Kendall's hips, and connected the blonds lips to his in a heated entanglement of teeth, tongue, and lips.

He eased away turning slightly to glare at the douche-that-felt-up-HIS-Kendall and growl out. "Back off, bitch. This slut is mine." The douche-that-did-not-have-long-to-live-if-he-stayed scurried off in a rush.

James had sat back and smirked at the retreating figure, until he felt a hand cup the back of his neck and pull him forward into another heated kiss, but this one more passionate than jealous. "That was fucking hot, James." Kendall whispered against James' kiss swollen lips.

James had gulped and tried to pull away, realizing what he had done. "I-I'm sorry, K-Kendall. I'll just leave you, now." James said, getting up.

"Oh, hell no!" Kendall grabbed onto James' wrist and yanked the pretty boy back on top of him. "You are not going anywhere." Kendall had whispered huskily into James' ear, before smashing their mouths together. Which had left James hard and wanting, once they pulled away.

Then Kendall had dragged James to the room he shared with Logan and fucked James into oblivion. It wasn't the best way to start a relationship, but it worked for Kendall and James. Now, they've been together for the last year.

But even though everyone knew that Kendall was, is, and possibly always will be a slut, it still didn't prepare them for what happened one lazy Saturday afternoon.

The four band members were lazing around the couch. Logan reading a book, Carlos playing a video games, James looking at himself in a handheld mirror, and Kendall reading a sports magazine with his head in James' lap.

Then someone knocked on the door. Kendall volunteered to get it, figuring it was Lucy at the door anyway. He got up and kissed James on the cheek, before going to answer the door. The three he left behind were not expecting to hear a delighted gasp from Kendall and what sounded like a 4-year-old boy's voice scream, "DADDY!"

"Ian!" Kendall yelled happily. The three boy's at the couch watched in confusion as the blonde picked up the happy 4-year-old and spun him around, then hugged him tightly. "What are you doing here, big boy?" He asked.

The four year old shrugged. "Aunty Tina said I needed to come live with daddy instead of fwathew Gweg." Ian yawned and laid his head on Kendall's shoulder. "Fwathew Gweg was mean anyway. He hit me." They could see Kendall's features harden. "I missed daddy anyway." The 4-year-old mumbled nuzzling into Kendall's neck.

Kendall's face softens. He brings a hand up to stroke the blond hair that was almost the same shade as his and kiss the top of the four year olds forehead. "I missed you too, squirt." He whispered. He turned around and his eyes widened when he realized that his boyfriend and two best friends were there. He looked over the shoulder that wasn't occupied my Ian. "Come on in Tina, introduce yourself to the guys." He turned back to the boy's on the couch. "Let me put Ian to bed and I'll be back to explain everything. " He gave them a nervous smile, before walking to his and Logan's room.

Once he left, a girl who looked just a bit older than themselves with bright red hair, piercing blue eyes, and tattoo's running up her arms walked through the door. She smiles at the boy's. "Hey! Names Tina! Ian's aunt." She went to sit down on the couch, throwing her feet up on the table. "I bet you have a lot of questions." She smiles. "And I have no answers! So don't ask." She took out her phone and starts to text furiously.

The door to Kendall's and Logan's bedroom opens again and Kendall walks out, closing the door behind him. The second he turns around, all three boys on the couch yell, "What the hell!?" simultaneously.

The girl smirks. "Nice friends you've got here, freak."

Kendall growls at her. "Shut up." Then he's in front of her. "Why in the hell does my son have bruises covering his chest and telling me that 'Fwathew Gweg' fucking hits him!" He screams.

The red head he's screaming at gets up. "It's not like I fucking knew! Today was the first time I had actually witnessed Greg abusing him!"

"How could you not know? You don't just not notice when they flinch away from your touch! Or was this the only day that you were actually sober?"

The three spectators on the couch could tell that was a low blow, and they didn't even know the girl. "Oh like you're any better!" The blue eyed girl spits back. "You only see him once a month now. I'm surprised that he even recognized you. You're a dead beat dad, and you know it." She smirked at the way Kendall reacted. He stepped back like he'd been hit, a look of shock painting his face.

He recovered quickly, green eyes darkening in anger. "You fucking whore. How dare you!"

"Kendall!" Logan yelled, grabbing his wrist when he saw that the blond had raised it to slap the bitch in the face.

James got up, pushing the girl to the side and held Kendall's face in his hands, forcing the fuming boy to look at him. "Kendall." He said soft, but sternly. "Calm down. Take deep breaths. That's it." He brought their foreheads together.

"He your new toy, _Kenny_?" She said his name with so much venom, it physically hurt to hear it.

"You-"

"Kendall, no. Look at me. Focus on me, not her." He looked deeply into Kendall's eyes. He saw all the emotions run through his deep green eyes. He saw anger, love, hurt, confusion, but above all he say pain and fright in his eyes.

"Tell us what's going on Kendall. Is that really your son?" James asked.

Kendall sighed and pulled away, by this time Carlos and Logan where seated, so was Tina, but off to the side. He nodded. "Yeah, he is."

"Wait…he said Greg, so did Tina. How is he your son?" Carlos asked.

Kendall sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. "That's why I didn't want to tell you guys. Look let me start from the beginning." He looked at James with watery eyes. He didn't know what James would think. Would James not mind he has a kid? Would he dump Kendall for it? Would he try to make Kendall give Ian away? Both options would completely shatter Kendall. He loved James, so much. He didn't know how he would live without waking up in James's arms every morning.

He shook his head and started his story. "Back in Minnesota, I did more then just lose my virginity to that guy, I was dating him. His name was Greg and he was two years older than us." He gulped, this part was going to be hard to explain. "So we had sex multiple times, and after a while I started throw up in the mornings and have these weird cramps in my stomach area. My mom thought it was the flu, so she took me to the doctor. They ran a whole bunch of test and it turned out I was pregnant." Kendall didn't want to look up at the disgusted faces he knew his friends had.

"I was pregnant with Greg's child. I apparently have a rare condition that allows me to conceive. T-That's why I insist on having protection, James or I would top whenever I had a fling. You know that pill I take every day? That no one ever told you why I take it? It's a birth control pill." His face heated up. This was fucking embarrassing. He was a guy! He wasn't supposed to take birth control pills.

He continued. "After I found out I was expecting, it took me about three months to Greg and then he told his parents. They where outraged that their son would knock up a 13-year-old boy. They would have been fine if it was a girl, at least it was natural. You guys remember when I was gone for 7 months that year? It wasn't because we had to go take care of a dying relative, it was because Greg's parents had shipped me off to this…freak camp, for lack of better words. So for the rest of my pregnancy, I was jailed in that god forsaken camp." He hugged himself as the memories flooded him. "I was treated like an animal there. I was locked in a room with no window, given just enough to eat and drink for me and the baby. I was tested on. I thought I was going to either loss my baby or die with it." He shook his head, trying to get the memories out of his head.

"One day, at the camp Greg and his parents visited me. They told me that once I have the baby I was to give it to Greg and I would only get to see the baby every other weekend. That's why I was gone some weekends. Now since joining BTR I haven't got to see him as much. I was only 13 and I didn't know how I was going to take care of a kid so I agreed. Point is, I'm technically the mother of Ian and Greg is my piece of shit ex." He finished with a growl.

"But who's she?" Logan asked dumbly, pointing to Tina.

"She's Greg sister. The only one in that family that seems to actually love Ian. Her whole family hates me, including her, but we put our differences aside most of the time to take care of Ian. Now I'm regretting letting Greg have full custody of him." Kendall started crying. "M-My baby. He w-was b-being a-abuse and I didn't even KNOW! I should have fought for him." He broke off sobbing into his hands.

The three other boy's on the couch were to shell-shocked to do anything, so Tina was the one that went to comfort Kendall.

"Kendall, don't blame yourself. You're not around enough to know. If anything it's my fault."

"B-But I should have been t-there." He gasped between sobs.

"This was out of your hands Kendall. Just because today was the first time I actually saw it happen, doesn't mean I didn't have my suspicions. I've actually suspected for awhile, that's why I have these." She reached behind her, into her purse and pulled out papers.

Kendall looked at the papers, a look of shock and then hope crossing his face. "Are these…?" He couldn't finish.

"Custody papers." She smiled. "I have been slowly getting things together. You just sign these and Ian's yours." She smiled. "Ian needs you and you need Ian."

Kendall's face broke out into a huge grin. "Thank you! You don't know how much this means to me." He said hugging her.

"Yeah, yeah. I still hate you and think you're a freak, but you'd be a great father to Ian." She hugged the blond back briefly. "I have to go, good luck with pretty boy." She whispered in his ear and got up and left.

Just like that, Kendall remembered the other three and the fear of losing James. "G-Guys?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Carlos asked.

Kendall laughed bitterly. "You guys would have thought I was a freak. Not only was I 13, but I was pregnant. I was the one that got knocked up. Can you honestly tell me that at 13 you guys would have understood." The three looked down, shaking their heads no. "That's what I thought." He sighed, moving a hand through his hair. "I wanted to, believe me. I wanted to tell all of you how cute he was. I wanted to tell you about the first time he walked, talked, ate his first piece of solid food. I even wanted to call you guys when he was able to go to the fucking bathroom on his own! I wanted you guys to be apart of his life, but we where so young, we're still young, but can comprehend it better. I-I still want you guys to be in his life. You three are important to me and I want you to be important in Ian's life too." He looked at them pleadingly.

Carlos was the first to speak. "I'm okay with it." He smiled at Kendall's shocked face. "I don't care if you can bare children. You're still you, but your right, at 13 I might have not understood, but at 17 I do, plus I can help you take care of him. I have a tone of younger siblings and know how to handle kids."

Kendall smiled. "Thanks Carlos."

Logan sighed. "I'm fine with it too, actually, I'm interested in asking you questions about how the doctors explained everything. And Uncle Logan has a nice ring to it."

Kendall swooped Carlos and Logan into a hug. "Thank you guys, you're the best."

"We know." They chuckled together.

Kendall pulled back and turned to James. "James…please…say something."

"You have a kid." He whispered. "You have a FUCKING KID!" He screamed.

Kendall got up to get closer to James. "Yeah. I swear I was-"

James sprung up. "Tell me? When Kendall!? When he was the ring bearer at our wedding?"

"J-James…please…" Kendall whimpered. He couldn't take it. Please no.

"What Kendall? You have a fucking kid! How am I suppose to take this?"

"W-What d-do you m-mean J-Jamie." Kendall asked, reaching out to the brunet, but James backed away.

"No Kendall. I'm not ready for the responsibility of having a kid. I'm not ready to be a father."

"Please." He knew he sounded pathetic, but he didn't care. This couldn't happen, he needed James.

"I can't, Kendall. I'm sorry, but I can't."

Don't say it. Please don't say it.

"It's over, Kendall."

No.

James turned around. "I'll move out and Logan can take my bed, so you and Ian can share a room." He walked over to the door and opened it.

"James, don't do this. Please." Kendall pleaded.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the studio, Kendall." James said closing the door.

The last thing he heard before the door completely closed was a tired, 4-year-old voice.

"Daddy? Why are you cwying?"

*END CHAPTER*

Random & Twins: ...Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Arthor Note:

Random: HELLO! I finally got this done!

Hikaru: And it's actually longer then the first chapter.

Kaoru: DISCLAIMER: Random does not own anything but Ian and the plot.

Hikaru: WARNINGS: Clichéness, Cheesyness, Language, Fluff overload. Grammar/Spelling mistakes. Nothing bad.

Random: Other then thanks for the reviews/favs/follows. I got nothing! So enjoy! I'm quite proud of how this turned out.

It's been three weeks since James left. As James had said, he moved out, desperate to get away from the blond and his child, and Logan moved in with Carlos. The only time James and Kendall even saw each other was either at the studio or on accident when walking to and from the pool. Everyone at the Palm Woods could see the changes over the last few weeks. You had to be blind not to see that Kendall was barely holding on. He was skinnier, paler, obsessed over how he looked, flirted even more than he did before James, and his green-eyes were duller. The only time his eyes got that spark of 'Fire' back was when he was around Ian. James himself could see how badly this was effecting Kendall, but he chose to ignore it.

James was suffering too, just not as badly as Kendall. There were day's when James would come to the lobby looking like a completely different person, with is hair unkept and cloths mismatched. People knew those were the days when James wasn't able to fight off his own depression. James was almost completely different in showing his grief. He ate more and people could tell that he was starting to gain some weight, he tanned less, he pushed people away, but the one thing that was exactly the same, was the dullness in his eyes. They both had the same dullness, the same loss for living.

But the thing that kept Kendall from breaking, was Ian, everyone knew that. They didn't know what was keeping James from breaking. He was like a ticking time bomb. He was either going to go out with a bang or he was going to not go off at all, just die without anyone realizing there was a bomb in the first place. But what everyone didn't know, James did and it was Kendall. He still loved the blond. He knew that he was being stubborn and just pain stupid, but he wasn't ready to be a father.

James sighed from his place on his usual tanning chair. Today was a good day for him. He sorta felt like himself, that's why he went tanning. The brunet reached over to his side table, where a bag of chips lay, and took a handful to stuff in his mouth. He whipped the grease and salt left on his fingers on his swim trunks and returned it to hold the fashion magazine he had chosen to read.

"Hey mwister?" A child's voice called to him.

James slowly lowered his magazine to look at little Ian. He quickly looked around to see if Kendall was around, not finding the blond anywhere. "Yes?" He asked sitting up straight, swinging a leg onto one side of the lounge chair to face Ian. He was and almost a spiting image of Kendall. His hair was a little lighter and his green-eyes had a blue tint to them, but everything else was absolutely Kendall. The kid even had Kendall's eyebrows! Kendall's adorable, monstrous eyebrows that James missed so-NO! Not going to think about it!

"Are you Wames?" He asked cocking his head to the side adorably.

James couldn't help but smile at how adorable mini-Kendall was. "Yeah, I'm James." He nodded.

"Why did you make daddy cwy?"

James cringed. He help out his arm to Ian. "C'mere, Ian." He said patting his knee. Ian happily skipped over and climbed to sit on James' knee. "Now, Ian. I want you to know that I didn't mean to make your daddy cwy-I mean-cry." He shook his head. The kids speech impediment was getting to him. "But your daddy hurt me." He said softly.

"How?"

"Well, he kept something very important information about himself from me. And that hurt me." James tired to explain.

"Me?" The small blond asked innocently.

James started at the 4-year-old in shock.

"I know that I wasn't bown like other babwies. Fwathew Gweg had said that daddy was a fweak. He called daddy mean names! But I didn't think daddy was a fweak." Ian looked up at James. "But I know that some people would think daddy is, so daddy doesn't tell people about me."

James shook his. Yup, definitely a Knight kid. To smart for there own good. "You're an observant kid." James chuckled.

Ian grin. "Daddy says that I'm a lot like Aunty Katie!" He smiled happily. "Wames? Do you think daddy is a fweak?"

James blinked. Now that he thinks about it, that never crossed his mind. He was just hurt over the fact Kendall didn't trust him enough to tell him he had a kid. "No, I don't believe he is."

"Then why you no longer with daddy? Daddy misses Wames. I know because, Daddy cwies at nighttime when he thinks I'm asleep, but I'm awake and I hear him cwy fow you." Ian said.

James' heart broke. Kendall isn't taking this break up very well, he already knows that and he wanted so badly to take the blond back into his arms, but Kendall was a father. James wasn't ready for that…or at least that's what James thinks. "Do you cwy fow daddy?" Ian asked James suddenly.

James looked into the green eyes of the small boy. The eyes that looked so much like Kendall's. He could never lie to Kendall so what makes him think he could lie to Ian. "Yes." He said softly.

Ian beamed. "Then why don't you go back to daddy!" He said bouncing on James' knee.

James bit his lip. "I'm not ready to be a father." Why is he telling a 4-year-old this?

Ian's little face scrunched in confusion. "What awe you talking about! You make a gweat fwathew! See!" Ian gestured his little arms to where James hands had moved. When Ian had started bouncing, James had subconsciously wrapped the boy in his arms and pulled him closer to his body so he wouldn't fall. "Daddy does that when he lets me sit on his knee."

James stared at the little boy with wide eyes. He picked Ian up off his knee and set him on the ground. Ian pouted. "Look, kiddo. It's complicated and you won't understand. It's an adult thing."

Ian huffed. "Adults awe stupid." He then turned on his little heals and started to walk off.

James sighed. He was only 18. Yes technically he was an adult, but he didn't think he would be having these 'adult' problem for at least another couple of years. He grabbed his magazine again and was about to put on his sunglasses, when he heard a scream and a loud splash. He was up the nanosecond Camille screamed "IAN!"

He ran over to the pool, diving into the water before he could even think about what he was doing. The thought 'Ian is in danger.' was the only thing running threw his head. He looked around the water frantically for the small child, finding him in the deeper part of the pool. His heart stopped. The little boy's eyes where closed and he was laying on the bottom of the pool. He quickly swam to the boy laying at the bottom and dragged him above water. He swam to the edge and laid him there, before climbing out. He frantically checked for breathing. He swear his heart sunk to the bottom of his stomach when he couldn't feel any.

"What do I do, what do I do! Ian, come on! You can't do this to Kendall!" He said frantically. "You can't do this to me!" James being himself had taken CPR lessons so he could be a life guard at a pool. Lifeguards got a lot of action. He did the CPR procedure he was taught to perform on little children like Ian. "Come on, little man. You can't do this, right when I realize that I want to get to know you." He did it again. "I want you, me and Kendall to be a family, Ian." And again. "Come buddy, I love you. Don't do this to me and Kendall. Not now." Again. "Not when I want to be your other father. Come on…please." His voice broke at the end, laying his head on Ian's unmoving chest. This couldn't happen. Not when he knew that he was ready. Not when he would stop being stubborn and apologize to Kendall. Not when he realized that he fell in love with the kid when he had happily wrapped his arms around Kendall that day and even more in love with Kendall when he found out he had a kid. He loved them both, he knew that know…but he was too late. One was gone, as the up and down breathing movements of Ian's chest sudg-WAIT A MINUTE!

"I love you too, Papa." Said a hoarse voice next to his ear.

James' head shot up and he was greeted with the sight of Ian's open pale green eyes. "Oh Ian!" James cried, swooping the small boy into a bone crushing hug, tears of relief flowing down his face. "Don't do that to me again! You here me! I love you, so much. Don't do that to me." James said thickly, kissing every inch of Ian's face. He didn't care if people thought it was weird. He had almost lost the boy he now considered a son.

"Papa!" Ian shouted. James was smothering him, but Ian wouldn't trade it for the world. Now he knew what it was like to have two fathers that loved him and not just one anymore. "I can't bweath!" He laughed.

James stopped and looked the little boy in the eyes. "Don't do that ever again, got it!"

Ian smiled and nodded. "Alright, Papa. I won't. I'll where floaties fwom now on whenewer I go to the pool." Ian grinned.

"Good boy." He said, standing up and taking Ian hand. "Let's go get us dry and then I have to apologize to your daddy." James said, walking with Ian to the elevators.

Ian grinned, clinging to James leg when the entered the elevator and the doors closed. "I'm glad you my new Papa, Wames."

James smiled and picked him up and kissed him on the cheek. "Me too, squirt." The elevator dinged and James walked out and to his apartment. "Now let's get you dry before you catch a cold."

James set Ian down and the little blond speed off to James' apartment. "You'll never take me copew!" Ian screamed.

James raised an eyebrow. "Okay no more watching cop shows with Uncle Carlos." James chuckled, opening his door.

Ian pouted. "B-But they'we fun! You get watch them shoot the bad guys."

James shut the door, once they where inside, and knelled down to be eye level with him. "Which is not goo for your 4-year-old mind." He said tapping the said blonds head. He stood back up. "Does Kendall know you watch those with Carlos?"

Ian looked down. "No, daddy hasn't weally…been thewe lately. When I'm with Uncle Cawlos, it's because daddy feels bad. I twy to cheew him up, but it sometimes doesn't wowk." His face brightened. "That's why I went to see you! You can make daddy happy again!" Ian wrapped his little arms around James. "And now I have another daddy!"

James smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I but you through that Ian." He whispered.

Ian shook his head. "Nah, I know daddy loves me, but I also know that daddy loves you too. So fow daddy to be happy, he needs both of us!"

James laughed and ruffled the blond hair. "I bet you're too smart for your own good." James said with a shake of his head. "Now go get dried and we'll go make daddy happy."

Ian rushed off toward the bathroom, giving a squeal of joy. That kid was too cute, but you wouldn't except any less form a kid that Kendall created. James smiled and went to go get dry himself.

Kendall had gone to take a nap and given Ian to Carlos. Now that he thinks about it, that probably was his first mistake.

"What do you mean you don't know where Ian is!" Kendall screamed.

Carlos scratched the back of his head. "I mean…I don't know where he is."

"Carlos! I trusted you to look after Ian for an hour, one fucking hour, while I went to take a nap!"

"I know, but I was distracted by this show and-"

"And nothing! You fucking stopped paying attention! You have the attention span of a gold fish, Carlos! I should have never trusted my child with you, when obviously you seem to have the mentality of one too!" Kendall ranted. He stopped, the amount of rage coursing through his body causing him to pant. But that quickly vanished when he saw the look of hurt on Carlos' face, he looked like a kicked puppy.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean that." Kendall rushed over to swoop Carlos in a hug. "I'm just worried. I'm sorry, I shouldn't take it out on you. I'm sorry." Kendall continued to chant 'I'm sorry' into Carlos' hair, soon Kendall seemed to completely break and started to sob.

Carlos squeaked at the sudden onslaught of tears. He thought for a second that Kendall was crying because he hurt him, but Carlos hadn't really been all that hurt. He knew that Kendall was just angry and worried, didn't mean that made the words sting any less, but he knew Kendall didn't mean them. But that thought quickly vanished when the chanted 'I'm sorry's turned into 'I'm sorry James'. Carlos knew something was very wrong now.

Kendall's sobs got harder and his whole being started to shake, he slid down Carlos' body as his knees gave out, but still clung to Carlos' shirt at his hips. Everything that he had ever caused or screwed up in his life was coming back to him. His dad leaving, his mom having a mental break down, his sister having nightmares at night, Logan getting beaten in middle school, Carlos' abandonment issues, getting sent to a research testing camp, Ian being abused, James leaving him. Everything. And it was all his fault. If he had just been smarter, nicer, stronger, _anything_ that wasn't what he was now, he could have stopped all those things.

But he wasn't all those things. And he didn't know how much more he could take.

Carlos knelt so he was level with Kendall. "Ken, come on. You've got to come back to me." Carlos whispered. He knew what was happening. Kendall was having a break down. Back in Minnesota, Carlos went with his dad to the police station often enough to know what they looked like and he knew how to calm one down because of that too.

"It's all my fault. I'm weak. I'm ugly. I'm stupid. I shouldn't take care of Ian. I'm a horrible father. Horrible father. Horrible." Kendall chanted over and over again. It scared Carlos, to see Kendall so venerable. He had no idea that Kendall was going through this.

"No you're not Kendall. You're not. Come back to me. Kendall Ian needs you. Kendall come back." Carlos said, stroking Kendall's hair and looking into Kendall's unfocused deep green eyes. "Come back."

Kendall's eyes slowly focused on Carlos' eyes and his sobs quieted. He slumped against Carlos. "Sor-"

"Shh." Carlos interrupted. "I know. I forgive you. None of this is your fault. It's mine. Let's go find Ian." Carlos whispered comfortingly into the blonds ear. Kendall nodded, still tiring to recover from his mental overload.

Just as they got up and turned to walk to the door, Ian burst threw it. "Daddy!" He said happily.

"Oh Ian!" Kendall almost started to cry again. He met Ian halfway, scooping the boy into his arms. "Don't run away like that again! I nearly had a heart attack. I was so worried." Kendall said, hugging the little blond tighter.

"I'm sorry, but I went to go see papa." Ian said, pulling away from his father slightly to look him in the eyes.

Kendall looked at his son in confusion. "Papa?"

Ian nodded eagerly. "Wames is my new papa now."

"Wames?" Kendall asked, eyebrows scrunched together, then it seemed to click. "James! But why would he be your new papa?"

"Because he wants to be." Said a voice from the door.

Kendall spun around to see James standing there. "J-James?" The green eyed boy asked, slowly setting down Ian. "What…?"

"I want to be a family Kendall. You, me, and Ian."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said. And I was wrong." James took a deep breath. "I'm ready to be a father Kendall. I fell in love with Ian the moment he ran through this door and deeper in love with you when I found out he was yours." James started to walk closer to Kendall. The blond didn't back away. "I said those things because I was angry and hurt that you didn't tell me about something so important to you. It made me feel like I wasn't important to you."

"James-"

"No, Kendall. I know now that I was wrong. That you where just scared and, probably, if I was in the same situation as you, I'd done the same thing." James had made it to Kendall and he lifted a hand to cup Kendall's cheek. "I love you Kendall and I'm so incredibly sorry that I left you, but," James reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple ring and knelled down on one knee, he continued, "if you'd give me the honor of marring you and giving me a second change," he slipped the ring on Kendall's finger and that is when the blond started to cry, "I'll be the other father Ian never had and I will love you both with my whole being." James looked up into the tear filled green eyes of the blond he loved so much. "So, Kendall Knight, will you marry me?" James finally finished

Kendall couldn't do anything for what felt like forever, until, he finally nodded. "Yes." He whispered. "Yes, James."

James smiled widely, standing back up and capturing the blonds lips in a deep kiss. They wondered briefly how'd they survived so long without each other. A little giggle from below them broke the bubble they'd been in, they looked down to see a widely smiling Ian.

There was a cough and suddenly Carlos was there, picking up Ian. "Come on, little buddy. Let's give these two some time alone."

"But I want to stay!"

Logan appeared beside Carlos, seemingly out of nowhere. "Trust me kiddo, you don't." Logan smirked, he gave the dazed couple a thumbs up, before ushering out Carlos, with a strongly protesting Ian, out the door and shutting it behind him.

The pair continued to stare at the door for a good minute before turning to look at each other, then explode into laughter.

James quieted first, stopping to listen to Kendall's laugh. He'd missed it so much.

"What?" The blond asked.

James shook his head. "I love you."

Kendall grinned and kissed him deeply, pulling James bottom lip into his mouth before letting go. "Love you too." Then Kendall's eyes darkened and he pressed himself closer to James. "Why don't we go celebrate? We always did have great make up sex." Kendall purred into James ear.

James shivered. Truer words had never been spoken. "Oh, hell yes." He practically moaned.

Kendall laughed as James jerked Kendall to him for a sloppy, quick kiss, pulled away and dragged him off to their bedroom. Kendall's heart skipped a beat. It was their bedroom again.

James pushed Kendall gently against the door to the bedroom as it closed. He sealed their lips together in a shearing kiss, tongue darting out to part the blonds lips, exploring ever inch of the sweet tasting cavern. He pulled back, only to dive back in again, not able to resist Kendall's lips for a second. The only time they parted, was for air.

Kendall panted against James kiss swollen lips. "Thank you." He whispered.

"For what?" James asked, resting their foreheads together.

"Loving me. Loving Ian. Everything."

James smiled, gently giving Kendall's lips a peck. "Thank _you_, for giving me the chance to love you and Ian. For giving me everything I could possibly hope for."

And nothing else needed to be said.

_~The End~_

Random: Review, please?


End file.
